talesoftheabyssfandomcom-20200216-history
Tear Grants
Tear Grants (ティア·グランツ Tia Gurantsu) is one of the protagonists in this series. She is the main heroine. Her full name is Mystearica Aura Fende. She was born and raised in Qliphoth after Hod fell. After Van saved himself and her mother (who was still pregnant with Tear at the time) with a Fonic Hymn as the land fell. She first went to the Outer Lands when she realized Van was up to something that could endanger the Outer Lands, and appeared in Luke's manor in Baticul to kill him. At the beginning of the game, she appears as a cold-hearted individual, but as time goes by, she shows that she is actually very kind, and has a soft spot for cute things. Along with her interests is her romantic interest. Throughout the game, Tear develops feeling for Luke. Everyone in the group seems to notice Tear's feeling for Luke, except Luke himself. There have been many hints from the others to Luke that Tear likes him, but all of them seem to fly over Luke's head. The duo has been made fun of by the others in the group. There is a skit when the two are arguing, and Guy Cecil and Anise Tatlin tell the two to break up their "lover's quarrel", which they respond by blushing while they immediately deny it. In a scene in Nam Cobanda Isle, when the group meets another Ant Lion Man, the player is given a choice to say which character is most important to Luke. If the player picks Tear, Tear disappears and Luke starts to panic. . When he meets up with her, Luke admits that he was worried about her. Tear blushes and asks if he really was which leads to Luke making up an excuse about why he was worried. This leads to Tear's disappointment, and Luke calling himself an idiot. Yet, Luke does try to express his affections for her. The night before the group's final battle, Luke seems to attempt to tell Tear something important, but, in the end, is too nervous to say it. It also further implicated within his diary that he was going to reveal his love for Tear. However, he decided against it since he believed that announcing his feelings would cause her pain as he was unsure if he would survive past the final battle due to the continuous deterioration of his fonons. They both supported each other when the other was risking their life to save the world. At the very end of the game, after the battle with Van, each member of the party says something to Luke. When a person who bares an appearance similar to Luke appears in Tataroo Valley on the eve of Luke's coming-of-age ceremony, she asks him why he is there. He responds that he made a promise to someone, referring to his promise to Tear to return. Appearence: '''Tear Grants has dark blue eyes and long brown hair with bangs that fall into her face. Anise often makes comments about her chest size, making her uncomfortable. Abilities Tear is capable of using the '''Seventh Fonon, and is able to read the Score like Fon Master Ion. Most importantly, she can sing Yulia's Fonic Hymns, which can be used to heal, protect, and attack. Not everyone can use these, as they have to be able to understand the symbolism in the verses. However, if all seven of the Hyms are sung in order, even without the understanding, it creates the Grand Fonic Hymn. Tear is a descendant of Yulia jue, which is why the Fonic Hymns were passed down in her family. Quotes *{On confidence} "Call it a will to live that borders on arrogance." Category:female characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters